Untitled for the moment.
by Hermione Weasley5
Summary: Uhh.....I'm not really good in summaries... it's S+S,T+E and A+D.Sorry for the pairings mixup. -^^- Title suggestions are welcome.
1. New students

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS!   
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Geez, I hate Mondays!!!", a girl with auburn colored hair cursing the Monday morning. Another girl sweatdropped and just shakes her head.   
  
~*~IN THEIR NEW CLASS~*~   
  
"Now class, you may seat where ever you want! Most of you know each other very well and that's good for me 'cos I don't have to ask you to introduce yourselves. But as you all know, each year we will have new students and I want you to meet them!", the teacher, Miss Mizuno explained. Then she continued the explanation, " First we have Daniel Kweh from Hong Kong!". Then a thin, tall and handsome guy came in, all the girls where sighing looking at the Daniel except for Sakura. Daniel introduced himself to the class,   
" Hi! I'm Daniel Kweh, you can call me Daniel. Hope I'll fit in!". Miss Mizuno continued,   
" Next we have Li Syaoran and he's also from Hong Kong!".   
  
Sakura let out a tiny gasp, meanwhile Tomoyo grinned evilly! Syaoran then introduced himself, " Hi! Maybe most of ya'll know me coz I used to go to this school!" . The teacher coordinate them to their seats, "Daniel you may seat next to Tomoyo and Syaoran you may seat at the back of Sakura!". Both of them nodded and headed to their seats. On Syaoran's way, he saw Sakura smiled at him and smiled one of his rare and once in a life time smile. Once he was seated, he greeted Sakura. " Hi Sakura! Long time no see. How are you?". Sakura smiled at him and answered, " Hi Syaoran. Yeah it's has been a long time huh? Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking by the way!". " No prob!".   
  
Tomoyo came over, bringing along Daniel with her. " Hi Syaoran, how are you? My….haven't we grow?" giggles Daniel stared at them and asked, " Did I miss something here?". " I'll say you have, Sakura and Syaoran have been seated the same way since we where in elementary school. Besides, they make a cute couple!". Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed, and wailed, " TOMOYO!!!!!". Daniel stood there laughing his head out. " Finally, I know who do you like Syaoran ! I'm so gonna tell your sisters!!!", Daniel teased while he was laughing. Tomoyo and Sakura were looking at the both of them with confusion. Sakura asked, "You two know each other?". "Yeah….we're best buds since we were little, I practice magi-",Daniel stopped in horror. Syaoran continued, " Magic together." "Syaoran, why did you tell them? We are toast..". Sakura burst out into laughter, " Hahahah, don't worry Daniel! Tomoyo and I know all about Syaoran's magic". Daniel asked, " And how is that?". Syaoran rolled his eyes and aswered the question for Sakura, "Let me explain." Sakura nodded and Sayoran continued, " As I was saying, Sakura also has magic powers but her powers are stronger than the combination of your's and mine. Tomoyo knows our secret coz she is Sakura's best friend and her cousin, so we trust her. Btw, Sakura has something to do with the Clow Cards. So-" Daniel cut him off, " What?!? Why?" Syaoran continued, " Coz Sakura is the daughter of Clow Reed. The Clow Cards which is now the Sakura Cards are hers!" "OOOOOKKKKAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY" Daniel got the msg.   
  
~*~LUNCH TIME~*~   
  
"Hey Daniel, why don't you join us for lunch? We're having it under the Sakura tree", Tomoyo asked when she was on her way there. Daniel smiled and said, "Yeah sure. I would love to".   
  
"Hey Sakura! Don't you think that Tomoyo and Daniel look good together? Why don't we play cupid this time?", Syaoran whispered to her ears. " Ohohohohohoh! I will be my pleasure Mr. Cupid." She whispered back. Not far away, they saw Tomoyo and Daniel coming. They went back to their normal position. Tomoyo was whispering to Daniel about, " Hey, why don't we play cupid on them?". Daniel grinned, " You mean they didn't tell their feelings for each other yet? Well Ms. Cupid, let me in to the BIG plan". Sakura and Syaoran saw them whispering, they wondered what were they talking bout. They arrived to the Sakura tree and sat down. They ate their lunch and were talking about the dance next week. "Uh, Tomoyo….this time you don't have to make me a prom dress, ok?" "Tis' ok Sakura! I will make one even though you don't wanna…". Syaoran sweatdropped and said, " Tomoyo….you still design clothes for Sakura?!?" "WOW! Cool..you design clothes! You must be very talented!" Daniel shrieked. Tomoyo turned in a very ripe tomato that made Syaoran and Sakura laughed. The ball rang and they head back to class.   
  
  
~*~SCHOOL FINISHED~*~   
  
The two couples said their good-byes and waved at each other. Tomoyo was walking home with Daniel and she was too happy to talk. Daniel looked at her and asked shyly, " Uh…Tomoyo! You know bout that dance next week…would you be my date?". Tomoyo jumped back a little but she manage to answered, "YES!!!!".   
  
"Sakura? Do you have a date for the dance?" Syaoran asked while gazing into her emerald eyes. Sakura blushed at his question, she would have never thought that Syaoran would ask her that but she could be wrong. Syaoran took her hands and said, "You still haven't answer my question…". She smiled and her eyes were dancing. She shook her head indicating that she doesn't have a date for the dance, YET. Syaoran smiled to his victory, "Well, if it's like that…will you be my date?". Sakura looked at him with joy and nodded.   
  
Soon, they reach Sakura's house. She waved at him good-bye and closed the door. Meanwhile at Tomoyo's, Daniel was so awed to see her mansion. It was almost the same size as the Li mansion but it looks bigger because it was almost empty. The Li clan is always packed with people every day, even Syaoran couldn't stand it there. Daniel finally closed his wide mouth and said, " So Tomoyo, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school okay?". She smiled and answered, " Okay! Call me tonight?". "Okay, I'll get your phone number from Syaoran! Bye!" "Bye!!!"   
  
The two boys were on their way back to Syaoran's apartment, when they met in front of the condominium. " Hi, how was your day? Mine? Great! Never been better!" both of them stammered at THE SAME time. (Amazing what boys can do!). Daniel smirked and asked, " Have you ask Sakura yet?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow and answered, " How did you know?". "Coz' I know you too well, anyway I just asked Tomoyo if she wanna go to the dance with me!" Daniel replied. Syaoran lets out a huge make that an extra large okay. Both of them went in side and discussed about what are they going to do with their dates next week!   
  
  
~*~*~Kinomoto residence ~*~*~   
  
"Hey monster! How's school?", Touya asked her when got into the house. Sakura grinned and answred, " Hey To-ya, school was great! By the way, we had 2 new students. One of them is Daniel Kweh and last but not least, LI SYAORAN!!!!!!". Touya spitted out his coffee and a frown appeared in his face as he was saying, "NOT THE CHINESE GAKI!! I BET THAT KWEH GUY IS THE GAKI'S FRIEND!!!". Sakura stared at him and ran upstairs while shouting, " IT'S HIM AND IT'S TRUE DANIEL IS HIS FRIEND! BY THE WAY, SYAORAN IS TAKING ME TO THE DANCE NEXT WEEK! Yey!". Before he could react, Sakura slammed the door.   
  
  
KRINGGGG!!! Sakura answered her cell phone wondering who could that be, it was Tomoyo!. " Sakura!!!! Did Syaoran ask you to the dance? Anyways, Daniel asked me too! I'm soooo happy!". A huge sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's head, " Owh really? Yes, Syaoran did ask me out! Daniel asked you? Cool!" "I'm gonna make 2 gorgeous prom dress ever! Your's will be light pink and mine will be….umm….light purple?"   
  
  
~*~Sakura's room~*~   
  
'Syaoran, what are you doin' now…..' Sakura thought. 'I'm bathing nude of course' Syaoran answered. 'Huh? You're telepathic?' Sakura wondered. ' Yes…and I am bathing. Would you like to come over now and join me?' Syaoran said sexily. ' Hmm..of course. I would love to' Sakura answered cheekily.   
  
Then suddenly, a blinding flash of white light appeared. Sakura was naked with Syaoran in the bathroom. He held her close to him while kissing all over her body. She moaned and moaned like there was no tomorrow. Then Sakura's stomach became big and exploded.   
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed, with sweat all over her face. It seems that she was dreaming. She actually enjoyed the dream except for the 'Stomach became big and exploded'.   
  
  
~*~Syaoran's room~*~   
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Syaoran screamed, waking up from his amusing dream. 'Syaoran, what are you doin' now…..' he heard Sakura thought. He answered ' I'm bathing nude of course'. 'Huh? You're telepathic?' Sakura asked with curiosity in her voice. ' Yes…and I am bathing. Would you like to come over and join me?' Syaoran asked sexily. . ' Hmm..of course. I would love to' Sakura answered cheekily.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura appered naked in Syaoran's bathroom. He held her close to him while kissing all over her body. She moaned and moaned like there was no tomorrow. Then Sakura's stomach became big and exploded.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hehehhe…cliffhanger!!!! Hahahahaha!!!! R&R! JA! 


	2. Felice

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
A/N: Thanxs for all the reviews, even though I was expecting more but it's okay. Owh yeah, and I forgot to mentioned that they are 17 in this story.  
  
Kero: ANNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE WAS I? I DIDN'T SEE MY KAWAII NAME ON CHAPTER 1 !!  
  
Hermione: Hoe!!!!!! ~Runs away~  
  
Kero: Oh no you don't!!! ~Chases after Anne!~  
  
Hermione: On withhhh daaaaaaaaaaaa storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...  
  
~FADED~  
  
~ Kero laughing in the background ~  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Sakura had to tell someone about her dream. It was sweet but disgusting at the same time. 'I KNOW! I'LL TELL SYAORAN!!!!' she thought and quickly added, 'Tomorrow.' Then she drifted into a deep slumber again...  
  
  
  
~*~Somewhere in Tomoeda~*~  
  
Eriol was sitting on his favourite chair. He seemed to be worried about Tomoyo, Syaoran, Daniel and especially Sakura. He's been looking after them for quite a while. He was the one who maked the Li elders who insisted Syaoran and Daniel go to Hong Kong but did't tell them why. And he was the one giving Syaoran and Sakura the 'dream'. It was for old time sakes and besides, he was bored.  
  
He finally decided to come back to Tomoeda at the beginning of summer. He CAME back to Tomoeda yesterday but didn't tell anyone that he came back. And tomorrow he's gonna warn Sakura about a crazy card on da loose.  
  
~*~Next morning~*~  
  
Everyone was at their seats when the teacher came in. Miss. Mizuno smiled sweetly at then and announced, "Today we have another 2 new students. And their names are Eriol _____________(fill in the blanks for me please) and Li Anne. Syaoran groaned at the name and muttered, which was hearable, "The Satan's son is back..". Sakura giggled and turned around to face Syaoran, "Mou, that wasn't very nice.. And did she say Anne LI?" "Oh.my dearest cousin is here.", Syaoran seemed to brighten up. "She's not your fiancée' is she?" Sakura asked slyly. Syaoran sweatdrop and waved his hand, "No..no.she's just a cousin..who likes Daniel.." Before Syaoran could say another word, Anne greeted them. "OHAYO, Syaoran and Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran smiled unexpectingly and Sakura became dense again,. "How do u know my name?" Anne looks shocked, and smiled sweetly, " Hehe.Xiao Lang talks about you every minute and everyday while he was back at home..and I'm the one who has to listen to the crap..".  
  
Daniel's POV  
  
'Oh god! She's here! Aw..man, more arguments up ahead...' Daniel frowned at the thought. "Hey Daniel! Let's go greet our new classmates...Daniel? DANIEL!" "Huh? Huh? Uh..sure..whatever you say Mdm. Tomoyo.."answered a very, very dense Daniel.  
  
They walked over to Sakura's table and greeted, " OHAYO! Nice to see you again Eriol. and you are Syaoram's cousin no doubt.." Tomoyo greeted them. Eriol smiled and took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. She blushed and Daniel noticed that Tomoyo likes Eriol instead of him. " KAWAII!!!" both Sakura and Anne shrieked.  
  
Anne smiled sweetly at Daniel, " I haven't seen you for about 3 years. where have you been? Uh.anyway, nice to see you again.but I'm sure that you don't miss quarrelling with me, right?"  
  
Daniel seemed to be stuck in a trance, he's eyes were stuck to Anne's delicato figure and by the expression on her face she looked felice to see him again.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him knowingly and whispered something to Eriol. Then she looked at Daniel,  
  
" Daniel, change of plans! I go to the prom with Eriol and YOU go with Anne.." Daniel nodded and smiled. Sakura and Syaoran just stood there while watching the others sorting their feelings.  
  
  
  
Translations  
  
1 Delicato- Delicate  
  
Felice- Happy 


End file.
